1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multi-functional card, and more particularly, to a card suitable for utilizing in a magnetic stripe card reader, an IC card reader, and an optical driver. Such card contains multi-functions of a magnetic stripe card, an IC card and an optical disc, thereby improving the convenience, memory capacity, security, and functionality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rapidly towards an information community, recently people have already entered a plastic card era. Every one holds, in his wallet, plenty of cards such as magnetic stripe cards and IC cards for finance management, identification, security, medical treatment and entrance guard purpose.
Please refer to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, which represent a three-dimensional view and a cross-sectional view of a dual mode (IC chip/magnetic stripe) card, respectively. The dual mode card 15 comprises a magnetic stripe 17 and an IC chip 19 formed on a plastic card according to International Standard ISO 7816 (85.6 mmxc3x9753.98 mm xc3x970.8 mm). xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d represents the thickness. The data stored in the magnetic stripe 17 or the IC chip 19 of the dual mode card 15 can be read through a wiping slot 113 or a socket 115 of a card reader 11.
The dual mode card 15 is convenient for its small size and portability. However, a magnetic stripe only has a memory capacity of 1.2K bytes and an IC chip on a conventional IC card only has a memory capacity of 250K bytes. It is obvious that such a dual mode card is limited in its memory size and is insufficient for the modern applications.
Please refer to FIG. 2A and FIG. 2B, which represent a three-dimensional view and a cross-sectional view of a conventional optical disc, respectively. According to Compact Disc Digital Audio Standard introduced by Philips and Sony, commonly known as xe2x80x9cthe Red Book,xe2x80x9d and Compact Disc Recordable (CD-R) Standard introduced by Philips and Sony, commonly known as xe2x80x9cthe Orange Book, Part IIxe2x80x9d, the optical disc 20 has a diameter of 120 mm (or 80 mm) and a thickness of 1.2 mm. xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d represents the thickness. In addition, there is provided an aperture 21 in the center of the optical disc 20. Around the aperture 21 is a reading zone 25, comprising a storage medium 257 sandwiched between a transparent substrate 259 and a passive layer 253. The data such as audio data, video data and large software systems can be digitally processed as 0""s and 1""s. Those of ordinary skill in the art are readily aware that the storage medium 257 contain areas of high reflectivity (land) 255 and low reflectivity (pit) 251. When read with a laser, a transition from land to pit or from pit to land represents a xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d, and all other areas represents a xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d. When one wants to read the data stored in the optical disc 20, all he has to do is insert the optical disc 20 into an optical driver 30. A motor 39 in the optical driver 30 drives the optical disc 20 via the aperture 21. Then, the stored data can be read at a distance xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d between the storage medium 257 and the optical head 32 by using a laser 31 accompanied with a splitter 33, a detector 35, and a transmission device 37.
Conventionally, the optical disc 20 includes memory capacity of 650M bytes, which is more suitable for large software system than a dual mode card 15 having memory capacity of 250K bytes. However, the diameter of such an optical disc is 120 mm and is not as portable as the dual card 15. Therefore, developing a card-shaped compact disc with memory capacity of 50M bytes would be encouraging. Examples are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,298, entitled xe2x80x9cCalling cardxe2x80x9d (Adivan High Tech AG, Wangen, C H) and in R.O.C. (Taiwan) Pat. No. 374375, entitled xe2x80x9cCard-shaped compact discxe2x80x9d (RITEK Corp., TW), as denoted by the device 40 in FIG. 3.
Even though the card-shaped compact disc is convenient for its portability like IC cards and magnetic stripe cards. However, the card-shaped compact disc has a thickness of 1.2 mm (B), while the dual mode card has a thickness of 0.8 mm (A), resulting in a difference of 0.4 mm. Therefore, there is technical difficulty with combining the both advantages of the card-shaped compact disc and the dual mode card; such as convenience for either magnetic stripe or IC chip reading and larger memory capacity accessing.
For example, if a thickness of 1.2 mm (B) is chosen, it is impossible to perform magnetic stripe and IC chip reading in a conventional card reader 11, and thus to read out the recorded data from the magnetic stripe 17 and the IC chip 19. On the contrary, if a thickness of 0.8 mm (A) is chosen, it is impossible for the detector 35 to precisely determine the 0""s or 1""s stored in the storage medium 257 when a card is inserted into the optical driver 30, because the distance between the storage medium 257 and the optical head 32 is smaller than xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d. Based on the theoretical analysis, the depth of the pit 251 is one fourth (xc2xc) of the wavelength of the laser 31. The distance difference allowed is no more than 0.1 mm; otherwise, errors in focusing and tracking may occur and lead to failure in reading data from the optical disc.
Therefore, there is need in providing a novel card for multi-purpose using, combining the functions of a conventional dual mode (magnetic stripe/IC chip) card and a conventional optical disc, so as to achieve advantages such as convenience for either magnetic stripe or IC chip reading and larger memory capacity accessing.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a card for multi-purpose using, employing the thickness of a dual mode (magnetic stripe/IC chip) card so as to comprises a reading zone, a magnetic stripe, and an IC chip so that the card combines the functions of a conventional dual mode (magnetic stripe/IC chip) card and a conventional optical disc so as to achieve advantages such as convenience for either magnetic stripe or IC chip reading and larger memory capacity accessing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a card for multi-purpose using, employing simplified structure variation so that the card combines the functions of an IC card and an optical disc to simplify the fabrication process.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a card for multi-purpose using, in which the casing plate fits in with the reading zone of the card so that the reading zone is prevented from being contaminated.
In order to achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention provides a card for multi-purpose using, comprising: a card, comprising at least one reading zone, with a thickness making it able to pass in and out of a card reader; a casing plate, comprising two convex platforms on each side for positioning said card; wherein said casing plate with said positioned card is able to be inserted into an optical driver.
The present invention also provides a card for multi-purpose using, comprising: a card, comprising at least one reading zone; and a casing plate, comprising a transparent loading zone for positioning said card; wherein the thickness of said casing plate with said positioned card is in accordance with the Red Book and the Orange book.
Other and further features, advantages and benefits of the invention will become apparent in the following description taken in conjunction with the following drawings. It is to be understood that the foregoing general description and following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory but are not to be restrictive of the invention. The accompanying drawings are incorporated in and constitute a part of this application and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention in general terms. Like numerals refer to like parts throughout the disclosure.